Out of the comic, AND INTO REAL LIFE!
by BPawell
Summary: My first fanfic! This story is based on the characters from one of my fave online comics Combustible Orange! Jack and Vinny have to make a tight deadline, but Vinny is distracted with troubles of a romantic nature...They might be able to make it, if they


Out of the Comic...AND INTO REAL LIFE!

A Combustible Orange Fan fiction

By BPawell

_Writer's comment: this story takes place somewhere between the loneliest Penguin saga and the current Badger King storyline. I apologize if my continuity is off at all, I am really trying here. All Characters are not mine they are Copyright Please don't sue me!_

A cool summer breeze wafted through Jack and Vinny's home. They were too poor for an air conditioner. They were the poorest of the poor comic book artists in Montana, where they live. Vinny got up from his drawing table to look out his window. He gazed dreamily at the mesa in the distance, thinking of how sad his life was, that how he wanted to end it all, and how his love would never love him back...but thats another story. Jack wondered over to the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of refreshing pomegranate juice. Jack poured it over some cereal and walked over to Vinny and said."Hey look at me see how crazy I am!".

Vinny Replied. "Yes, you certainly are crazy, but we need to get to work! We have lots to do before our next deadline".

Jack knew Vinny was right, their newest editor was a real piece of work. When he said deadlines, he meant DEADlines, he said he was going to kill them or something...But how could they turn down the opportunity to illustrate the 3-Fast 3-Furious comic, surely that would bring them fame and power! Jack walked over to the counter in the kitchen where they were and popped his ADD medication. Jack knew he didn't have ADD, but took it anyway, he wasn't addicted...or so he thought...

Jack and Vinny walked over to the living room. Jack began writing on his typewriter and Vinny started a new page of the 3-Fast 3-Furious comic which they were writing and drawing at the time. They tried for hours but they just couldn't get anything done. The sweltering heat of the bayou proved too much for their constitutions, and they had nothing to drink. They were so poor all they had to drink was water and cheep beer. Their water had been turned off because they were so poor and they were responsible citizens so they couldn't drink the beer until after five o'clock. It was 2 pm. Suddenly Vinny had an urge to draw something different...

So he started drawing a new Barky the Bark Bark Cat and Super Demolition Christ Comic! Jack wrote it really fast because he could because he was on ADD medication and in about an hour the whole thing was finished! It was certainly their best work to date! Perhaps if they showed it to their editor he wouldn't kill them! Suddenly in a fit of depression Vinny grabbed the page they had just completed and ripped it to shreds because he knew the person he loved would never love him back...Jack stood up and said despondently: "What are you doing are you crazy?" And Vinny replied, "You wouldn't understand! You couldn't understand! You could never..." And then something amazing happened.

Just as he said those words sparks began jumping off the ripped pages of the comic, and then an orange glow enveloped the room, stars and fireworks erupted from the paper shreds and a blinding white flash blinded Vinny and Jack. Suddenly before them stood their comic book creations Super Demolition Christ and Barky the Bark Bark Cat!

"We have come here to help you finish your comic before your deadline!" Said SDC. Barky continued, "Yes, we will help you so you do not die!".

Vinny and Jack scrambled back their work stations, suddenly they knew they could finish their comic. SDC looked at Vinny's pages and said, "Bitch, please, your contours are too thick in the background, you ever heard of environmental perspective?". Barky looked at what Jack was writing and said to him " Jack, I think you need to more economical with your use of trochee and alliteration, save it for the denouement!"

Thanks to the critiques given to them by their comic book creations Jack and Vinny finished their comic on time and Barky and SDC dove back into the comic page on the floor, now mended from the tears it had suffered earlier. Vinny picked up the page and said to himself, "Maybe there's hope for me..maybe there's hope...for us..."

THE END


End file.
